In Sickness and Health
by Mamajules12
Summary: Set between S5 ep4 and ep5. Charlie and Lucien take care of Jean after a young patients gets her ill.


Mrs. Wamsley thrusts the baby into Jean's arms as she rounds up three snotty, coughing children, one in each hand as she pushes the third with her knee into Lucien's surgery. "Sorry, Mrs. Beazley. Could you bring Kenny in for me? I'm sure he's just teething." Jean smiles down at the tow-head, rosy cheeked child who seems to be leaking from everywhere just as he lets out a very wet sneeze, making direct contact with her face. Years of motherhood, years of working in the Blake surgery has given Jean a resilience to childhood germs that would send an army of men directly to bed but this nine month old cherub will manage to bring down the unflappable Mrs. Beazley.

She notices the tightness in her throat first a few days later. Many hot cups of tea with honey, the usual course of remedy that she uses, barely soothes the rawness as if swallowing broken glass. By late afternoon her whole body aches and she barely can hold her head up as she sits on the sofa. She hears the door open and waits for the familiar call. It doesn't come.

Charlie rounds the corner, and halts sharply at the most unfamiliar sight. "Mrs. Beazley are you alright?"

Her hand holding her forehead. "Oh Charlie, I am feeling a bit unwell. I was hoping you were Lucien."

"Do you want me to find the doc? He might still be at the station."

"No, no. I think I'll just may take myself upstairs to bed. Would you mind tending to dinner tonight?"

"Sure, I can help." Charlie feels a bit proud that Jean is entrusting him with her kitchen.

"Thank you. I'm sure Matthew and Lucien will enjoy anything you put together." She makes to stand, feeling her head spin and her body sway. It must be evident enough for instantly Charlie has a hand on her elbow.

"Let me help you up the stairs. Doc will have my hide if I let you fall."

"I'm fine Charlie." She says weakly, quickly relinquishing the bravado upon looking into Charlie's face. "Just up the stairs."

Lucien and Matthew get home well past dinner time. Charlie hears them making their way towards the kitchen in such a jovial fashion that it makes his blood boil. Charlie is at the sink finishing the dishes when he hears Lucien.

"Jean, I'm home. Oh! Charlie. Where's Jean?"

Charlie manages to keep his temper in check though deep down he wants to let the doctor have a piece of his mind. "Doc, I've been trying to reach you for hours. Jean's sick. I think real sick. I helped her upstairs, checked on her a couple of times but she's just been sleeping."

Seeing the concern on Charlie's face causes Lucien to feel panic flush over him. He turns on his heels, rushing past Matthew making his way to the stairs. "I'll take care of things now Charlie. Thank you."

Charlie response is louder than he intends but his worry, anger and subsequent relief at the doctor's presence can no longer be suppressed. "You should have called Doc. For Jean's sake you need call."

Lucien pauses at the first step, guilt taking hold. He looks up the staircase. "You're right Charlie." He then ascends the stairs two at a time, only stopping his quick strides once outside Jean's room.

The bedroom door is ajar which is never the case if Jean is in bed, leading Lucien to surmise that Charlie left it open so that he may hear her if needed. He makes his way to the bed, putting on the bedside lamp before sitting. He sees an untouched cup of tea that Charlie brought up. A hand to her forehead at once tells him that she has a rather high fever.

With his touch Jean's eyes flutter open. "Lucien, I think I have strep from the Wamsley children." She reaches out a hand for his, eye drifting closed once again.

"Throat hurt? Stiff neck and shoulders?" She nods. "Definitely have a fever. Have you taken anything yet?" She shakes her head. "Right, I'll be back in a tick. I want to start you on penicillin right away."

Lucien sees Charlie entering his room. He is about to call out the young lodger to apologize but he decides better knowing Charlie is not all too pleased with him at the moment. His apologies are better to be saved for the woman he loves, who deserve them above all.

Lucien returns with a syringe and antibiotics from the surgery. "Jean, can you sit up for me?" As she sits up the blanket slides down revealing she is still wearing her clothes from the day. "Oh, my darling. Let's get you more comfortable." He stands to get some pajamas but quickly realizes he doesn't know where anything is kept. Jean can't help but chuckle at his bewildered face.

"Pajamas are in the second drawer." She croaks out pointing to her dresser.

He opens the drawer, the intimacy of knowing the contents not lost on him. "Any particular pair?" She shakes her head. He opts to grab ones from the top, as much as he longs to go through and find the least chaste pair.

Jean slides over to the edge of the bed and began unbuttoning her blouse much to Lucien's surprise. "You might as well give me that before I change." Referring to the medication on the bedside table. Struggling with several buttons, Jean lets her hands drop to her lap. She looks up at Lucien, whose eyes are red from whiskey and guilt. "Help me?"

He falls to his knees in front of her. "Of course. Here let me." His large fingers gently undo the remaining button. He slides the shirt off her shoulders with trembling hands. Her body shakes as her skin is exposed but whether it is from fever or his touch neither is certain. Before going any further the physician in him takes over as he cleans her arm for the injection, administering a dose of penicillin.

His proximity allows Jean to rest her head on his shoulder. "I don't think I can do this on my own." Indicating to the sleepware that Lucien retrieved for her. "Do you mind?"

Lucien swallows hard. "Do you really think I would mind undressing my fiancé?" He places a kiss on her forehead, her head still resting on his shoulder. His attempt at levity leaves him quickly, the heat that radiates from his love worrisome . "Come on. I've got you." He helps her stand to remove her skirt. She turns her back to him as he lifts her slip and unclips her bra. His hand ghosts over her back before cupping her shoulders, gently massaging the stiffness that comes with the illness.

Barely above a whisper, "That feels good." He helps her into her top before moving to her waistline, removing the garter belt and stockings. The flush in her cheeks deepens but she doesn't shy away from his touch. He can feel her wobble, then a hand grasps his shoulder for balance as she steps into the pajama bottoms.

Lucien assists Jean to the bathroom before settling her back in bed. Content that she is comfortable, he pulls her vanity bench beside the bed to settle in for the night.

"Lucien you can't sit over me all night. Go to bed. I'll be fine."

"I'd feel better staying close. Maybe I could?" He taps the bed beside her. Jean gives a soft smile as she moves over allowing room for him. Lucien toes off his shoes, shrugs off his vest and slips his tie and belt off.

The bed seems much smaller with his body filling the space next to Jean. Her head rests under his chin as he pulls her into his embrace. "You'll probably catch this."

"Then we will have a sick day together."

"Mmmm." He feels her body relax as sleep overcomes her again.

Before long the feeling of completeness laying with Jean overcomes him. He vows to himself that he must do something to expedite the divorce. The idea of not being able to have Jean close to him every night is too hard to fathom. He drifts off to sleep thinking _tomorrow I'll take care of everything. _


End file.
